fullmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Moon o Sagashite Wiki:Manual of Style
Canon Policy Here at Full Moon o Sagashite Wiki, we only use information gathered from the series itself. We don't use any information from fan written fiction otherwise known as fanon. Grammar and Punctuation When writing articles it is important to follow these rules of the English language: #Don't use netspeak or any similar slang and avoid abbreviations in articles. We are compiling a professional resource for Full Moon o Sagashite fans. #Vary your words. When writing, try to vary the words you use and the length of your sentences. It makes things sound more interesting. #Capitalize words when appropriate. (see below) #Use correct punctuation. This includes commas, periods, quotation marks, and apostrophes. (see below) #Know the difference between homophones: there, their, and they're; here and hear; it's and its; who's and whose. 'Capitalization' #Capitalize the first word of every sentence. #Capitalize proper nouns. #Capitalize the first, last, and important words in a title. For a full list visit ''[http://grammar.ccc.commnet.edu/grammar/capitals.htm ''Capital Community College's Guide to Grammar and Writing] 'Punctuation' In addition to basic punctuation, it is important to know how to punctuate titles. Titles are always either in italics or inside quotation marks. ''Italics Italics are used for large works like movies, television series, books, songs and albums. To use italics on Wikia place two single quote marks before and after the title: :''Full Moon o Sagashite These are single quotes ('), not double quotes ("). Alternately, highlight the title you want to put in italics with your mouse and click the "I''" button in the toolbar above the edit box (in between the B for bolding and AB for the Internal link). Quotation Marks Quotation marks are used to enclose things that are part of a larger work, such as episodes. A shortcut to add quotation marks around a title is to click on the set of quotation marks in the Edit Tools below the edit box. This will put a set of quotation marks into the edit box. You can also highlight a title and click the quotation marks to add them. This works with many of the other items in the Edit Tools box. Links To link to another article inside ''Full Moon o Sagashite Wiki, you must put [[]] around it. To link to an article in Wikipedia, use wikipedia: and put the article title inside. If an article does not exist by that name, the link will show up as dark red, like this. External links will show up as blue. You only need to link to another page once in any given article. Most of the time this is the first time that article's title comes up, but there are some exceptions to this. 'Episode Articles' *Do not link to another page during the brief introductory summary that appears prior to the Table of Contents. Instead, link only the first time an article title appears in the Episode Summary. Spacing Web pages do not look the same for everyone. Different web browsers will display things different from one another. For example, Firefox may show a sentence wrapping around a picture while Safari does not. Internet Explorer 8 will show a transparent background in a PNG picture while Internet Explorer 6 does not. Monitor sizes and resolutions will also affect how much can be seen at one time. A 15" monitor isn't as wide as a 19" monitor, so web pages will be longer on a 15" monitor than they will on the 19" monitor. Pages on a 19" monitor can also be longer if the resolution is set low. For example, 800x600 instead of 1280x1024. When editing a page, use the following rules: * Keep article content as close to the top of the page as possible. * Put one blank line in between paragraphs. * Put two blank lines if you need to separate things with a little more space, such as certain templates. * Larger spacings should be created with different commands rather than adding more blank lines. Naming Articles 'Episodes' Episode articles are named for the episodes precisely as they are presented on-screen. Each episode begins by portraying its title and we must use it exactly as written. This includes capitalization and punctuation, but does not include the quotation marks around the title.'''When linking to an episode article, quotation marks should be used. Please note that it may be appropriate to create redirects from one or two common misspellings or mis-capitalizations of titles to make users' searches easier. Administrators may move articles without consultation when they don't conform to the Episode Naming Policy. '''Songs Due to inconsistencies between how song titles are listed on official registration sites (the song titles may be different between the two and may be capitalized differently), the following rules apply: * Each word will be capitalized except for minor words like "a", "an", "is", "the", "to", et cetera, with the first word in the title always capitalized. * Song titles should be italicized rather than surrounded by quote marks to distinguish it from an episode. * When a song has the same name as another page, the following will be used to determine which gets priority: :# Episodes :# Characters :# Songs :In this situation, the episode page should be named with "(episode)" after it in lowercase letters. Example: Eternal Snow (episode) : When displaying an episode like this, use the following code: Eternal Snow Point of View Articles on the Full Moon o Sagashite Wiki are written from an in-universe point of view as if the person, object, or event actually existed or occurred. *Use tense the same way a standard encyclopedia would. *Because the passage of time is unclear and some episodes occur out or chronological order, it may sometimes be difficult not to refer to another episode by name. You should strive to use language that would be in-universe in order to avoid it whenever possible. The best way to avoid naming an episode is to describe the events of the episode. *Behind the scenes information should be located in a "Background Information" section or indented and italicized if you do not have enough for a separate section. This information is covered by the Real World point of view. 'Real World Point of View' The real world point of view applies to articles that that are written about production personnel, actors, some songs, or other series information which are not part of the Full Moon o Sagashite universe. They should be written the same as a standard encyclopedia entry in present day. For all articles where it is necessary to include a link to an external site for a real-world article, use italics for books, movies and songs. Use regular text for all other links. Examples: :* Google — non-italicized link :* Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs — italicized link to the movie article 'Episodes' Episode articles are a blend of the in-universe and real world points of view. Summaries may be written in present tense and in a novelization style if desired but should otherwise maintain an in-universe point of view. Infoboxes and all other sections are written from the real world point of view. Punctuation and footnotes Footnotes are used to add references "Ref" tags should immediately follow the text to which they refer, with no space before the tag. When they coincide with punctuation, the tag is placed immediately after the punctuation. Multiple tags should have no space between them. Exceptions: "ref" tags are placed before, not after, dashes; and where a reference or other footnote applies only to material within a parenthetical phrase, placing the tag within the closing parenthesis may be appropriate. See also * *Category:Help Category:Policy Category:Help